Finding Her Heart
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Gaara x Hinata.When her team is killed Hinata changes.When her uncontrollable behavior becomes too much for Konoha she is sent to gaurd the Kazekage.Can he help her find her heart?Or will her new attitude get her killed.Warning:Heavy Lemon,swearing
1. Chapter 1

****

Okay this is my first Gaara x Hinata fan fiction

Warnings: characters are slightly OOC and their is mention of other character death.  
This story will also contain a heavy lemon scenes and swearing. So if you don't like them please don't read.

Thank you for taking the time to read this fan fiction! Please review!! Pretty Please!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters!

****

Finding Her Heart

Chapter One

Tsunade sat behind her desk drinking from her hidden sake stash. Rubbing her head as she stared at the report in front of her.  
"That's it I have had it!" She yelled. "Shizune get Hinata Hyuga's ass in my office now!"  
Looking back at the paper she sighed. The Hyuga had pushed the Hokage as far as she could. Something had to be done.  
"She is on her way. What did she do this time?" Shizune asked with a sigh.  
"Well, apparently Neji pushed her temper too far and well…he is in the hospital paying for it." Tsunade sighed feeling a headache coming on.  
"You can not let this continue. I know she is broken by what happened to her friends but that is no excuse for her going around hell bent for trouble." Shizune grumbled.  
Tsunade sighed and laid her head in her hands her mind thinking about the Hyuga.

A year ago she had been a totally different young woman shy, stuttering, weak, and very sweet. It all changed when Tsunade had sent her and Ino out to find Hinata's missing team mates Shino and Kiba and her former sensei Kurenia. She had found them alright they had all been killed by Akatsuki. The only one to survive was Kiba's dog Akamaru who Hinata had taken as her own. Tsunade knew she was suffering from survivor's guilt.

After her team mates funeral she had gone to her clan's home in full hell bent rage. She had set her room on fire nearly burning the main house down. She told her father she would never be his heir or have anything to do with her family. In fact she refuses any acknowledgment of her own last name Hyuga. In her angered rage. She managed to nearly kill her father. Swearing if she ever saw him again, she would. She was definitely no longer weak. Tsunade knew her rage against her father was due to him not allowing her to join her team on their fateful mission. That and his prior treatment of her through the years.

After that day she disappeared for eight months. Tsunade had a feeling, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha knew where she was. Since many times, she would see them in the medic ward for multiple injuries. When ever she questioned them, they refused to say what had happened. Deep down Tsunade knew that those three where also the reason the Akatsuki were no longer around.

When Hinata returned to the village she was a very different person. She had given up her baggy coat for a skin tight blue one piece short mini dress and her dark blue hair hung down to her waist. On her hips hung two sai's. She was no longer shy or stuttered. No she was a hell bent demon. Her powers stronger then even Neji's her skills sharper and her strength incredible strong. Granted she was an excellent jounin now and even worked with the anbu.

Sometimes she was even too much for the anbu. She had become a ruthless killer when sent on missions never a sense of remorse for her kills. Still even with her own village the girl was trouble. She started fights with anybody who got in her way or angered her. She had put so many shinobi in the hospital most had refused to team with her. Not to mention the money in property damaged. The girl had become a nightmare for Tsunade and the Leaf village.

Now days even Naruto avoided her if he could. The only person who still put up with her was Sasuke Uchiha maybe since he understood her rage. He had actually let her move into the Uchiha compound since she refused to have anything to do with the Hyuga. Tsunade just did not know what to do with her. She had tried talking to her, yelling at her, she had even locked her up for a week. Nothing had worked. Picking up the other scroll in front her she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

"She's here Tsunade." Shizune said poking her head in the room.

"Send her in!" Tsunade sighed just knowing the attitude she was going to get. Hinata walked in with Akamaru behind her. Akamaru was the only one she showed compassion for. He followed her everywhere. Tsunade even suspected that Hinata had learned how to communicate with the dog.  
"What do you want now?" Hinata stated with boredom as she looked at her finger nails.  
"That is no way to talk to the Hokage!" Shizune stated angrily. She was going to say more but the evil piercing glare she was getting made her think twice.  
"I would mind you own business Shizune!" Hinata's voice whispered icily.  
"Enough Hinata!" Tsunade said her fist hitting the table. "I told you not to push it and now I hear you put your own cousin in the hospital."  
"I don't have a cousin anymore." Her eyes piercing slits as she replied to the Hokage. "Nor family!"  
"You have left me no choice." Tsunade sighed loudly. "I am sending you to Suna. You will be assigned to the Kazekage as a personal body guard. He has had numerous assassination attempts since he lost the Shikaku.  
"Why does that sand freak, need me to guard him? His sand protects him." Hinata huffed, folding her arms.  
"True he does still control the sand. However, it does not protect him as effectively as when he had the demon inside him. His sister and brother fear for his safety and have asked the Leaf village for help."

"So you are making me baby-sit the sand freak and his siblings yippee!" She replied tartly.  
"You are not babysitting you are protecting his life with your own. Since you are so hell bent to kill this should be perfect for you."  
"Fine when do I leave?"  
"Tomorrow I am sending Naruto and Sasuke along with you."  
"What…why the hell are you sending me with them? I thought I was this freaks bodyguard."  
"You are I am sending them to over look the signing of the treaty renewal." Letting out a loud sigh she tried to regain her composure. "Hinata I am warning you watch your attitude. The Kazekage is not known for his patients even without the demon in him."  
"Whatever! I am out of here." Hinata began to walk out then stopped. Turning around she looked at Tsunade smiling wickedly. "Tell Neji next time he crosses my path he won't need the hospital." With that said she stormed out with Akamaru following her.  
"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Shizune questioned.  
"No, I am not. One of two things will happen she will either protect the Kazekage or be killed by him when she pisses him off. So let's hope she doesn't cross the line." Tsunade sat back pouring herself another glass of sake.  
"Kami help you Hinata cause I can't anymore."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Finding Her Heart

Gaara x Hinata

****

Chapter 2

Hinata stood at the village gates; Sasuke stood next to her both waiting for Naruto. She wore a thin cloak around her willowy body. A thin blue strip of silk cloth, wrapped around her head to protect her fair skin from the sand village's harsh sun. Akamaru was jumping happily after a bug on the ground. She smiled softly, watching him.

"Where the hell is that dobe?" Sasuke gripped. Drawing her attention from her dog.

"Who knows? That baka is always late." Hinata replied swinging a kunai on her finger bored. "Oh look here he comes with pinky following." She laughed. Sasuke had to laugh at her nickname for Sakura. It was nice to have someone else, who understood. His annoyance, with the pink haired kunoichi who was currently Naruto's girlfriend.

"Hey, I remember when you use to follow the dobe around yourself. Passing out when ever he talked to you. Leaving poor Kiba or Shino to carry you home. " Sasuke chuckled with the memory, till he saw the pained glare Hinata shot him.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke!" Hinata grounded out through clenched teeth. Grabbing the kunai tighter she leaned closer her eyes giving a warning.

"Sorry Hinata… I know that was along time ago…before." Sasuke looked at her sadly.

"I don't want your pity." Putting her kunai away she began walking out the gate. "I am out of here! Tell the baka to catch up, after he is done making kissy face with pinky."

Sasuke sighed it was going to be a long trip with Hinata in one of her sour moods. In time he had been able to move on from his tragic past. Why couldn't she let go of the anger and move on with life.

'She just needs more time.' He thought sadly. Pulling Naruto from Sakura's grasp they followed Hinata out of the village.

Hinata kept the pace fast. Not stopping for a break to catch their breath or eat. Sasuke could see how on edge she was with jaw clenched and a frown etched on her brow ever since they left Konoha.

"Hinata can't we take a break? I am tired and starving." Naruto whined for the tenth time. Hinata just glared back at him and continued.

"Dobe don't piss her off! She is not in a good mood." Sasuke whispered.

"Hey, I am not the one who brought up the past this morning. " Naruto whispered back as a kunai flashed above his head to the tree behind him.

"Shit! Hinata you almost hit me!" Naruto yelled.

"If I wanted to hit you, I would have…now shut up and let's get there before dark." Hinata replied icily

When they reached Suna, Kankuro and Temari were standing by the village gates waiting. Naruto was still whining he was tired but one look from Hinata, and he shut up.

"If you want you can rest before you meet with the Kazekage." Temari said giving them a small smile.

She didn't recognize Hinata with the cloth around her head.

"No! You can take us to see him now!" She replied venomously as she walked towards his palace. Akamaru following closely behind her. Kankuro dropped back to walk aside Naruto and Sasuke.

"Who the hell is she? What an attitude! I thought my brother was bad." He whispered.

"Don't let her catch you saying that." Naruto whispered. "Hinata is not a forgiving person anymore."

"Hinata? As in Hinata Hyuuga? No way that chick her." Kankuro laughed. "Didn't she get her ass handed to her by her own cousin, in the chuunin exams?"

"That was a long time ago…before her teammates were killed." Sasuke sighed. "She is…very different now."

"Oi, I miss those days when she use to stammer and blush." Naruto whispered." She use to be so sweet and happy all the time now she is just in some sorta internal hell." Sasuke turned and eyed the puppet master carefully. "Just a warning to you and your siblings. Do not use the name Hyuga around her!."

"Why?" Kankuro asked curiously. Though by the look the Uchiha was giving him he felt a unsettling feeling.

"Let's just say if you're lucky you will only land in the hospital and not a grave. " Naruto breathed under his breath.

"Okay point taken." Kankuro replied eyeing the young woman walking with his sister carefully.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When Hinata walked into Kazekage office she was surprised at how much he had changed. He was much taller and the rings, around his eyes did not seem so dark. Maybe being able to sleep had helped.

' _He is actually quite handsome.' _Seeing him started to bring back the memories of the day Shino, Kiba and her watched Gaara kill the rain village Nin_. 'No… I can not think of them… not now.' _She could not afford to feel the pain in her chest. The pain that burned when ever she thought of her lost loved ones.

"Kazekage, Hokage Tsunade sent me here to be your personal bodyguard." With that said she handed him the scroll with the orders written on it. Her voice and face unemotional.

"This is unnecessary; I do not need a bodyguard." He replied sharply. Looking up at her he frowned. "Do I know you?" Pulling off the cloth wrapped around her head she stared into his eyes heatedly.

"Yes, we have met before." Seeing her face uncovered, he began to smirk.

"They sent you! Little Lady Hyuga to protect me." Sasuke eyes widened and he shot Kankuro a worried glance. Gaara never took his eyes off her as he watched raged fill her soft features. His eyes widened only a fraction. As his aqua blue eyes watched as a kunai appeared in her hand. She was quick he would give her that. He had barely caught her movements as she reached for the weapon from her leg pouch.

"Do not ever call me Hyuga! That name is no longer a part of me." Her eyes narrowed. "My name is Hinata and I am perfectly capable of babysitting you." Gaara's eyes narrowed at her words. Temari noticed the tension in the room and tried to calm them.

"Why don't we sit and have something to drink. One of the servants should be here soon with something, cold to drink." She smiled sweetly.

"Baby-sit!" Gaara growled slamming his fist on the table. "I don't need some little girl to protect me…"

He was cut off as Akamaru barked. Hinata looked down at him and then to the man carrying the tray of drinks in the room. She frowned as he approached her side. Faster then anyone could think. Her arm lashed out and she stabbed the man in the heart with the kunai she had pulled out earlier ."

Pulling the blade out the man's body fell to the floor. She quickly wiped the bloody blade on the man's clothes. Temari and Kankuro stood in shock. Sasuke just shook his head.

"What the hell!" Gaara screamed jumping up from his seat. His sand moved ,swirling around Hinata's legs inching up to her chest.

"Are you trying to start a war you foolish woman?" He tightened the sand around her chest. "You just killed one of my people!"

"No! I just killed your assassin." She replied calmly as if the sand surrounding her, ready to kill, was not even there.

What the hell are you talking about?" Gaara snarled the sand closing tighter around her. Her breath becoming shallow as her lungs burned with need to expand. Sasuke eyed the situation nervously. Praying he would not have to unsheathe the katana strapped on his back. He could feel Naruto tense next to him.

"The drinks were poisoned." She replied near breathless. Her pale eyes never leaving his. He was shocked that she showed no sign of fear, towards him.

"How the hell could you know that?" His voice dropping low.

"Akamaru told me. He could smell it." She replied a slight smirk on her face." Do you mind?"

She asked. Referring to the sand that was slowly cutting off her circulation and breathe. Gaara released it and sat down. His head in his hand.

Kankuro reached for one of the glasses. Sniffing the remaining liquid cautiously. "She's right, it does have an odd odor." With this Hinata lips curled, into a bigger, prideful smirk.

"Fine you can stay… on a trial bases." Gaara gazed up at her. "Your dog seems to come in handy."

"His name is Akamaru! I ask you not to forget it Kazekage!" She replied icily the smile leaving her face.

"Fine Akamaru it is." Looking at her closely, he frowned. "No more Kazekage you can call me Gaara."

"If that is your wish." Her voice once again unemotional.

"It is! Temari if you will show them to their rooms."

"This way." Temari said leading them out of the room. As Guards came in to remove the body. Gaara looked over at his brother and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Kankuro asked frowning. His brother rarely smiled.

"She is different from any woman I have ever seen."

"She's down right scary!" Kankuro replied, shaking his head.

"I know! I like it,." Gaara smiled. An amused gleam flickering across his sea-blue eyes. Kankuro just sighed heavily as he watched the look cross his brothers face.

'_This can only lead to trouble!' _Passing through his mind. _'Kami help us all.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Dobe…dead last

Baka…idiot

Kami…God

Please review and make my day. Gaara cookies for all!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Finding Her Heart

Gaara X Hinata

Chapter 3

As they made there way through the many halls. Hinata had to admit the place was exquisite . She was amazed by the multitude of colors. From the tapestries on the walls to the furniture. She had expected it to be harsh and crude like its owner.

She had to say she was taken by surprise earlier. This Gaara was so different from the one so long ago. He seemed calmer maybe a bit more human. 'No!' She thought, he is a cold blooded killer who cares for no one…like me. The sound of Naruto's whining voice, broke her out of her inner thoughts.

"So Temari when do we eat? I am starving. You guys have ramen…please tell me you have ramen!"

"Baka shut up!" Sasuke yelled giving the annoying loud mouth a slight shove into the wall. Hinata just sighed under her breath. Sasuke heard it his head turning to give her a puzzled look.

'_This is not like her at all. Normal she would have smacked Naruto on the head for his annoying whining.' _Something was wrong he thought. It was giving him a unsettling feeling. Looking over at her again he noticed how lost in thought she was. Her normal heated temper missing.

"Sasuke…Naruto here are your rooms. " Temari smiled pushing open the door for the two Leaf jounin. "Hinata you will be sleeping in the room next to Gaara I show you the way. Oh before I forget Dinner will be served in the main dining area at seven." Temari informed them. Naruto nodded waving happily as he left them at the door as he went into the bedroom.

Before going in his room Sasuke turned to Hinata. Something was definitely troubling her. He had learned well over the last two years her different moods. She was not one to get lost in thought. Not after her team was killed.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sasuke asked her softly, cringing a bit inside. He knew he was one of the few people. Hinata would not punch for asking such question. That didn't mean she would reply nicely. He waited for venomous tongue lashing him with a nasty reply. His eyes widened surprised, as he heard her unusually soft voice .

"I am fine Sasuke." Her voice just a whisper as she continued down the hall to her room. His dark eyebrow rose when she didn't make eye contact and just continued on leaving him standing in the hall.

Hinata felt the pain in her chest once again and a headache growing on top of it. She wanted away from all of them and these unsettling thoughts that filled her mind.

"Hinata this is your room. You have your own private bathroom." Hinata followed her finger to the door on the opposite wall. Her mind screaming 'shut the hell up and leave me alone.'

"These doors here connect your room to Gaara's… in case he is in trouble." Temari was looking at Hinata cautiously. As she looked at the tall white doors that slid open to the Kazekage's room.

"Fine you can leave now." Hinata said rudely giving the girl a not so polite shove out the door. Slamming it behind her. She knew that she was probably pushing her luck pissing off Temari the wielder of the wind fan but she just didn't care anymore what anyone thought.

Looking around her room she noticed two large glass doors. Pushing them open she walked out onto a large balcony that connected with the room next to hers. Looking over the rail she realized she was above a courtyard that could only be described as an oasis of beauty. Palm trees surrounded the grass pathways and a large fountain sat centered. Around the white benches and the few hammocks grew numerous colored exotic flowers. She couldn't deny it was breathtaking. Sighing heavily she closed the balcony doors and made her way to the large sliding doors.

"Akamaru stay here okay." She said giving his head a gentle pat. He barked that jumped on her bed. Turning a few times before settling down to sleep. She had to smile at his cute behavior.

Pushing open the doors that separated her room from Gaara's she stormed into his room. She was already tired of being here. She needed a "S" Ranked mission not this. What the hell was Tsunade thinking sending her to play babysitter?

Her eyes traveled around the large, spacious room. A large canopy-curtained bed sat against the large windowless wall. Near the large balcony doors there were a few chairs and a long dark sapphire settee. Her eyes wandered to the opposite wall where a large desk sat, covered with papers and scrolls. The room was decorated in different shades of blue and green.

She raised one of her perfectly curved eyebrows at that. Her hands on her hips.

'Who would have thought Gaara had such a taste for color. I would have expected the, demon less Gaara to have the room colored, in blood red.

As much as she hated this mission she knew her job and was damn good at it. Setting her mind on the mission she checked all of the closets, bathroom and balcony for possible places an assassin could hide. She also checked for any exploding tags or other dangers . As she bent down glancing under the large bed she heard him enter the room. She darted up quickly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, in my room?" He bellowed. Next thing he knew a kunai flew past his arm, lodging in the wall behind him. With lightening speed, he had her pinned against the wall. His hand around, her pale, slim neck.

"What is your fucking problem?…Are you crazy?" His face red with anger.

She just laughed halfheartedly. "Well at least you still have your reflexes. I figured maybe with your little demon gone you had become… weak." She taunted him.

"I am quickly, loosing my patients with you… woman.." His hand tightening slightly . At this she just rolled her eyes. His eyes widened slightly. He once again realized the woman whose soft velvety neck sat clutched in his firm grip, was not afraid of him. He had never met anyone, who didn't show at least a slight hint of fear of him.

"Hey Gaara are you ready…What the hell is going on here!" Kankuro stared at the scene before him in shock. Gaara dropped his hand from Hinata's throat. His long Kazekage robes swirling around as he stormed out of the room.

"What the hell…hey… Gaara wait up!" Kankuro quickly turning, following after Gaara. With that she rolled her eyes. Sitting down on his bed she flopped back arms wide. The satin fabric of his bed like heaven under her fingertips. Her lavender pale eyes stared up at the silk canopy. She smiled slightly, the color reminded her of his deep piercing eyes.

__

'Why the hell am I thinking of his eyes. Get a grip Hinata you don't need these thoughts.' Her eyes slowly drifting closed as she sank into the soft bedding. Before she knew it, she was being jerked from the bed by a very warm hand.

"We are going to be late for dinner if you keep sitting around on your ass… Lady Hinata." Gaara's voice coming out silky smooth. Hinata's eyes went wide.

"W…what d…do you think your doing?" She stammered. She hadn't stammered in over two years. How did one man cause her to resort to stammering? Taking her soft small hand, he put it in the crook of his arm.

"What am I doing?.. Hmm…looks like I am escorting you to dinner." He grinned as he watched her mouth open and close a lose for words. Walking her down the hall he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was quite stunning. The outfit she wore for combat was alluring and seductive. He let his eyes roam over the curve of her amble breasts, down to her willowy waist. He felt his throat go dry as his blue-green eyes moved down revealing long milky white legs. She was exquisite.

"You know just because I am letting you escort me to dinner. Doesn't mean you can check me out." His eyes shot forward at her words.

"So just keep your damn eyes to yourself Gaara." She warned him. At this he threw his head back letting out a loud laugh.

"As you wish Lady Hinata."

'_Since when did Gaara have a sense of humor ?_'Hinata thought to herself. Not that she minded, he had a strong powerful laugh. As they neared the dining room they could hear Naruto's loud mouth .

"Well, I see something's never change." He chuckled softly. Hinata couldn't help herself and a small laugh left her lips. Realizing what she did she clamped her hand over her mouth. Gaara's eyes widened at this. He found that soft laugh endearing and hoped that he would hear it again.

"No ramen! What the hell is wrong with you people?…What does the sand village have against ramen?" Naruto whined.

"Dobe just sit down and shut up. Tomorrow we will be back in Konoha and you can have all the dam…"Sasuke voice trailed off as he saw Hinata walk in, holding onto Gaara's arm. His dark eyes widening to Hinata's amusement. If he hadn't been a Uchiha she would have expected to see his mouth wide open as Naruto was currently doing.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Sasuke. I am capable of acting civilized… when I want to." She smirked at him, as she let go of Gaara's arm. The look on Naruto's face was priceless.

"Baka.. close your mouth, before you catch flies!" Hinata smirked as she smacked him over the head, with less force then she usually did.

"Tcha… That hurt Hinata!" Naruto groaned rubbing his head.

"Then quite acting like an idiot!" Giving him the evil eye. Naruto shut up and looked at the table like a pouting child.

The rest of the meal was rather uneventful. Considering all the looks everyone was giving Hinata. After the meal was over and Naruto sat eating his second helping of dessert. Hinata looked around the table at the sand siblings.

"So I must ask…who do you think is behind these assassination… attempts?" Hinata asked her lavender moonstone eyes studying Gaara closely.

"No one is sure. The attempts have been random and no one we know of would be holding a grudge against the Kazekage." Kankuro stated flatly. Temari nodded in agreement.

"I have a hard time believing that!" Hinata snorted. Gaara leaned across the table his eyes filling with anger.

"Why is that…Lady Hinata?" His voice dripping sarcasm. Staring right back at him she smiled sweetly.

"Someone with your bloody background is bound to have pissed off… a few people."

"You would know all about pissing people off… now wouldn't you Lady Hinata." Her pale eyes narrowed on him as he smiled back triumphantly. The air in the room, suddenly growing thick with tension.

"Sasuke…Naruto I bet you both are tired from your long journey." Temari said, forcing a smile on her face. Sasuke picked up on her hint to change the subject.

"Yes, your right and after the treaty renewal papers are signed tomorrow. We will have the long journey back home." Sasuke replied poking Naruto in the arm. "Come on dobe! Let's head upstairs. Hinata will you join us for a bit?" Standing up Gaara leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Don't think this conversation is over Lady Hinata ." With that said he sat leaning back in the chair a smug look on his lips.

Hinata turned shooting an annoyed glare his way. Standing up to follow Sasuke she bent down. His eyes darting from her pale eyes to her cleavage then back up quickly.

"Oh don't you worry Gaara. I will be finishing it!" Her voice edged. With that said, she left the room following Sasuke and Naruto. When they had reached his room Sasuke turned on Hinata sharply.

"Are you fucking crazy! What are you thinking picking a fight with Gaara!" He yelled not caring if he pissed her off. "I have battled him in the past. He is nothing to mess with Hinata!" He blew out a long shaky breath. Hinata just smiled softly something she rarely ever did. This just made his worry grow.

"Sasuke don't worry I am a big girl now. I can handle little demon boy." Her hand gentle patting him on the shoulder.

Naruto went to say something but thought better. With a quick goodnight. He walked into the room closing the door behind, leaving Sasuke with Hinata.

"Hinata please try and not anger Gaara. You might not think so but there are still people who care about you." Pulling her into a hug he sighed. "I am one of those people Hinata. You and I have been through a lot together these last two years." As always she just stood stiff in his embrace. Never returning it or showing any emotion. The last time she responded to his touch had been when he found her sobbing in the woods the night before the funeral. Before she had tried to burn the Hyuga clan house to cinders. After that day she grew colder, withdrawn and a searing rage grew inside her small body. He felt that when her teammates died so did her heart. He understood her pain. The all consuming need for revenge. That burned through her very soul. He had suffered it half his life. They never told anyone what they had done. That the three of them had sought revenge on the Akatsuki who murdered her team. Never told anyone they had been triumphant, that they all had nearly died in the process.

He had hoped that with that done. Hinata would return to her old soft, sweet, spoken ways. That she would let go of the painful past and move forward like he finally had. Yet instead she seemed to be consumed with an intense rage. Naruto lost hope trying to help her. He on the other hand kept holding out for hope. If he could change and move forward then so could Hinata. Yet no matter what he did, he had been unable to fix her broken heart.

Letting her go he stepped back smiling softly. "Goodnight Hinata." Closing the door leaving her standing in the hallway. Turning from his door she slowly walked to her room.

__

"Dammit! I wish he wouldn't do that … I don't need his compassion or sympathy. I don't need anyone!" Hinata thought to herself. Her hand going to her chest when she felt the pain once again strike. Before going to her room she questioned the two guards posted outside the Kazekage room. Doing one last sweep of Gaara's room grateful the red haired Kazekage was nowhere to be seen. Letting out a tired sigh she crawled into bed. Akamaru snuggling against her, like he did every night. As always, her dreams were haunted by visions of dark crimson blood.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dobe…Deadlast

Baka….Idiot

Please drop a review let me know what you think!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Finding Her Heart

Chapter 4

The next afternoon Hinata meet the others in the Kazekage's office. Joining them were the four counsel members of Suna. All there to witness the signing, of the new peace treaty . Hinata stood behind Gaara her hands resting on the handles of her sai's. Ready for any trouble that might arise. Akamaru stood alert, by her feet.

Gaara introduced Sasuke and Naruto to the four council members. All exchanging pleasantries. One council member in particular rubbed Hinata the wrong way. Her eyes narrowing as she watched the tall blonde haired man laugh at his own lame joke. His name forever engraved into her mind since the introduction. Masuyo Taro his name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"So Kazekage are you not going to introduce us, to this pretty Kunoichi standing behind you?' His eyes looking her up and down. Apparently the looks of death she had been sending him had not deterred his interest in her.

Her hands tightened on the dark blue handles of her sai's . Oh how she wanted to rip this man's throat out. The way his black eyes leered, over her body. Hinata began to take a step forward. To put this insolent man in his place. She stopped as she felt Gaara's warm hand touch her shoulder.

"Councilman Taro, I would appreciate it if you did not eye up my bodyguard." He spoke through clenched teeth. "I can not guarantee your safety… if you anger her."

"My apologize Kazekage. I meant no offense." A fake smile appearing, on his face as he bowed to her . "My Lady… my heartfelt apologize to you also. I meant no disrespect." Hinata just glared at him.

After the meeting was over Hinata saw Sasuke and Naruto off at the village gates. Her head wrapped in the blue silk fabric that kept her skin from burning.

"Hinata promise me you will behave." Sasuke asked her his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Sasuke… don't worry. I am always well behaved." A sinister smile appearing on her face.

"Oi, Hinata! I think that is exactly what Sasuke is talking about." Naruto said as he paced back and forth anxious to get home.

"Shut up baka …or I will tell pinky about your hentai collection." Hinata hissed, turning on the blonde. Sasuke couldn't help but snicker at Naruto's horrified face.

"Seriously Hinata do not pull anything. Control your temper with the Kazekage…please for me." Sasuke pleaded. She didn't give him a reply just smiled. Sighing in defeat he brushed a kiss on her cheek, even though he knew she would never react.

"Let's go dobe." Pulling Naruto out of his daze. Walking through the gates. He turned back once, fear weighing heavy on his heart. He feared she would end up dead by Gaara's hand. She waved softly before turning away, slowly making her way back to the palace.

She was incredible bored and that familiar ache in her chest was returning. She had not been able to release any of her built up rage. Hitting Naruto on the head for being a dunderhead did not count.

'_There has got to be something fun to do. Anything to make this pain go away.' _She thought grinning mischievously. Sending Akamaru to her room she activated her byakugan. A sickly sweet smile crossed her lips.

It had been just too easy locating Gaara and Kankuro. Moving slowly through the halls, she slipped passed the guards. Making her way into the sitting room. Gaara and Kankuro were both crashed out on opposite couches, sound asleep. Kankuro loud snores filling the room.

'_No wonder he needs a bodyguard! He doesn't even sense my chakra._' She thought shaking her head in disappointment. '_Then I guess you deserve this._' Picking up a black marker off the table she proceeded to have some fun. When she was done she snuck out of the room. Then ran the rest of the way to her room, laughing hysterically.

Akamaru barked when she opened her door. "Hey buddy," she leaned down and scratched his head. Jumping on the bed she laughed as she fell back against the puffy, white pillows.

'What the hell is wrong with me Akamaru…I …almost feel… "She stopped as the memories came back, her chest aching painfully. The laughter in her fading away as her chest burned. Curling up into a tight ball her arms warped tightly around her aching chest. Her eye lids grew heavy and she slipped into darkness. When her eyes fluttered open she saw the setting sun outside the balcony doors. With a sigh she went to the bathroom and changed for dinner.

As she made her way to the dining room she heard Temari and Gaara laughing and what sounded like a very pissed off Kankuro. She smirked knowing that afternoon fun might pay off. Then she might be able to ease the pain in her chest.

"I am going to kill that girl!" Kankuro roared.

"What's the matter Kanky?" Hinata smirked sadistically, as she walked into the room.

"You…you!" He shouted as Gaara held him back, laughing. Temari sat at the table holding her sides. Laughter falling from her lips. Her pale eyes feel on Kankuro's forehead . A kanji that represented idiot brushed across, in big black strokes.

"Gaara, I don't know what you find so funny. Take a look at your own head." Kankuro growled.

"Huh?" Gaara frowned. Temari just laughed harder.

"Well, Gaara… you always wanted eyebrows." Temari laughed. Gaara's eyes widened as he realized what she had done. Letting go of Kankuro, he went to find a mirror.

With his brothers hold on him gone. Kankuro made a dive to strangle Hinata. She smiled as she dodged his hands and punched him in the stomach. Not even bothering to use gentle fist. That would make her little game end to quickly. Jumping up he quickly swung his fist at her jaw. She ducked sliding down onto her knee. Her other leg swiping his feet from under him. As he landed on back. A small grimace of pain on his painted face. Hinata put her foot on his chest, pressing slightly. The pain in her chest hardly touched. She felt disappointment at how quick she could take him down.

Maybe if she had taunted him better he would have pulled out Karasu. Letting out a tired sigh she bent over staring him in the eyes.

"Kanky, I expected a little more out of you than that. How boring… I wanted to play more." She sneered down at him." Temari stopped laughing when she realized the truth of Hinata little prank.

"You did this to anger my brothers into a fight!" Her voice filled with shock. "You little bitch…why I ought to teach you a lesson. " Hinata smiled with glee. Her eyes begging the tall blonde to pull out her fan. Temari stopped catching the look. She wasn't stupid she knew Hinata was hoping to get her into a sparing match.

When Hinata realized she couldn't goad the wind user, she frowned.

"You know I am not hungry anymore. Goodnight Temari." Leaning down she gave Kankuro a pat on the cheek. Leaving the room she took the stairs by two's, quickly reaching the top floor.

As she walked into her room, she immediately felt his presence move up behind her. Making a move to sweep his feet from under him she miscalculated as he easily dodged her. His arm knocking her onto her back. Standing over her he smiled down at her.

"Having fun Hinata?" This just enraged her more. Flipping over to her stomach, she kicked her leg out sideways aiming for the back of his knees. He quickly dodged her leg. Jumping to her feet. Blind fury clouding her mind. Pulling out a kunai, the rooms soft lighting gleaming off the metal blade. She turned, making a strike, for his arm. Grabbing both her arms in his hands. He slammed her back painfully against the wall. The force knocking the kunai from her grasp. His right knee planted firmly between her legs. He held her arms, above her head. His body leaning in pinning her to the wall. His teal blue eyes pierced hers. s.

"What the hell is your damn problem… woman? " He growled at her through clenched teeth. Her moonstone eyes just stared right back into his. Her face expressionless.

"Do you have a damn death wish?" He yelled heatedly. Never blinking her eyes softened.

"Yes!" Her voice coming out, barely a whisper." His breath caught, eyes widening slightly, at her revelation. Leaning in his mouth roughly captured hers. His knee pushing up against her warmth as he deepened the kiss. She couldn't hold back, the soft moan that left her throat. Pulling back he let go of her hands. She glared at him. Her small hand reaching up, slapping him across the face.

"Bastard…I…I...hate you!" She screamed. He smiled at her before turning to the connecting doors.

"Maybe so Hinata. However for that to be true you have to have a heart that knows love." With that said he closed the door behind him. Hinata slowly slid down the wall. Her hand touching her swollen lips that he had just kissed savagely.

"No… no I have no heart I..I.. don't ever want to feel again." She whispered softly into the darkening room. A few tears slid down her cheek. Touching her cheek, she stared down in shock. She had not shed one tear since the day she buried them. How could one man cause her to cry once again. Pulling herself from the floor she fell onto the bed. Closing her eyes she let darkness fold in on her.

That night the same haunting nightmare returned.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.

Gaara cookies for all who review!!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Finding Her Heart

Gaara x Hinata

****

Chapter 5

The next day Hinata awoke to find a pouting Kankuro and a very cross Temari. She knew they had every right to be mad. She just didn't care or at least that is what she kept telling herself. These emotions he was making her feel just made her even more cross at him then before. She did her duty that day and guarded over the Kazekage but she refused to make eye contact with him. He just smirked at this.

__

'Damn him he …he…just makes me so damn mad!' She thought. '_I wish he would quite staring at me with those gorgeous eyes. Oh no! No! No! I did not just think that.' _With that she slapped herself on the head. This caused Gaara to laugh deeply. "Problems today Lady Hinata?" He asked with amusement .She just ignored him, her lips pressed firmly together.

The day seemed to drag on forever. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse counselor Taro showed up. Besides the fact the man was always leering at her with lust. She just felt this overwhelming feeling something was off. An odd vibe seemed to emanate from him. Yet she could not figure out what it was that unnerved her, when he was around. She sensed that Gaara felt the same way. By the time night came she was exhausted. Making her final checks of his bedroom as quickly as possible. The whole time she had to deal with those deep aqua-blue eyes following her every movement. On top of that he had the gall to ask her for a goodnight kiss.

Crawling into bed she just fumed. _'He's so damn infuriating. Sexy but still infuriating. Wait I did not just say he was sexy ughh!' _She groaned burying her face in her hands. '_How dare he ask for a kiss…jerk!' _Taking her anger out on her fluffy pillow as she pounded on it before dropping her down on in. Staring at the canopy above she tried to calm her raging mind and all thoughts of one red headed Kazekage. Who was currently asleep in the next room. Oh how she wished it was him and not her pillow she had pounded flat. Letting out a held breath, she let her eyes slide close. She quickly slipped off to sleep.

She awoke from her nightmare. The scream still on her lips. She shivered in the cold desert air.

'_Damn that dream… again! Would it haunt her for the rest of her life?' _She could still see the blood that covered her hands. Dripping from the tips of her fingers as she held her hands up in front of her face. So much blood…their blood. No matter how hard she tried she could not stop the blood from leaving their bodies. "Shino…Kiba…Kurenia…I am so sorry…I failed you!" She cried softly. No she would not cry! Never…she had no right to. She failed them all. She deserved no sorrow… only pain. Getting up she quickly dressed. She needed to relieve the pain in her chest. It had grown too strong, burning within her chest.

She only knew one way to make it recede if only for a few hours. She had to think who was in need of a major ass kicking.

'_Ahh… councilman Taro! Now there is a man in need of a good beating_.' She smiled at the thought of causing him pain. The man just infuriated her. He was a sneaky, underhanded prick she could feel it when ever she saw him. She in fact would have loved to slit his throat but knew she could not get away with that. Wrapping the strip of silk cloth around her head and mouth. Leaving only her eyes visible. She ordered  
Akamaru to stay and watch over the Kazekage. She would only be gone a few hours, he would be safe until she returned.

With that she jumped from the balcony railing to the roof above. Her feet soft and light. As she quickly darted off toward the main part of the village. Activating her byakugan she quickly found the bane of a man Taro. Slipping through the streets and over rooftops. She dropped into a tall tree that overlooked Taro's house. She nearly growled when she realized that he was not alone. Standing by the window stood a man with long black and white hair. The man seemed to be aggravated his hands motioning widely in the air.

She smirked realizing that more then just herself was angered by the tall, overly thin, blonde Taro.

"Damn!" Hinata cursed. "I guess I can't take it out on an innocent bystander. But then whom?"

Wandering around the seedier part of the village she came upon a rather noisy bar. Taking the cloth veil from her head she wrapped it around her hips to help hide her sai's. Going up to the counter she ordered herself a sake. Leaning her back against the bar her pale eyes searching the crowd for someone who deserved a 'major ass kicking' as she liked to call it. Even though that was usually putting it mildly since most ended up in the hospital for weeks.

After waiting around for a half hour she gave up. Granted enough low life's had hit on her. However that just didn't qualify. What she wouldn't give for a good 'S' ranked mission right then. That's what she needed to rid herself, of the empty, burning, pain that consumed her chest.

Finishing her drink she headed back. She couldn't leave the Kazekage alone for any longer.

Thinking about Gaara, led her mind down a frightening path. Causing her chest to burn more. Her hand moved to press against her chest. She stopped bending over to catch her breath, through the on slot of pain.

That is when she heard the woman's frightened scream rip through the night's air. Following the woman's cries, she turned the corner into an alley. There stood a young dark haired woman. Tears pouring from her dark eyes. The woman stood frozen. As six men crowded around her, taunting.

"Oh, come on sweetie how about a kiss." One of men called out. His foul hands grabbing, the frightened woman as she screamed 'no'. Hinata smiled sadistically, she had finally found a target worthy of her pain.

'_This was going to feel so good_.' She smirked happily. Pulling off the blue silk scarf, her fingers letting it flutter to the dusty ground. Her hands moving, to the handles of her sai's. Both hung, from black leather belt. That sat slung across the curves of her hips.

Granted six against one would possibly be pushing her limits. That was if she was dealing with jounin and if she restrained from using her genkai. She eyed them looking for a Suna or other village hitai-ate. She didn't catch sight of any village marking. She smiled happily. She was dealing with your typical hoodlum not trained ninja's. This would be so easy.

Pulling her sai's out, she whistled. All six turned around towards her voice. The young woman seeing them distracted. Didn't hesitate but took advantage of the situation and ran for her life.

"Well now boys… it seems you have been very naughty!" She smiled sweetly, as all eyes fell on her. "So since none of you know how to treat a woman right. I am just going to have to… punish you!" Hinata yelled as she darted forward. Her hand turning the handle of her sai's as she punched the nearest man with the hilt of her Sai. He dropped to his knees. She slid forward driving her knee up into his face. The man cried out in pain clutching his face in his hands. She knew she had broken the guys jaw and possible his nose by the amount of blood pouring from it.

She laughed as one of them tried to take a swing at her. Dropping down she slid her leg out faster then his drunk mind could fathom. His feet went out from under him. His arms waving in the air as he fell back. His head hitting the brick wall behind him with a loud crack. He collapsed unconscious his head lulling to the side.

Hinata knew she could just use the gentle fist but it was much more fun this way. "Two down four to go!" She taunted them. The third man, pulled out a knife. Waving it haphazardly in front of him.

Hinata held back the urge to roll her eyes at his inept use of weapons. As he jabbed the weapon forward towards her.

She watched his eye widened in surprise. As she caught the blade with the edge of her sai's curved handle guard. Flinging the sharp blade up into the air above. The metal catching in the moonlight. Causing it to shine brightly against the darkened alley.

In one fluid motion she grabbed the sharp blade as it descended. Swiftly sending it straight into the man's upper leg. The man dropped to the ground screaming a long slew of curses.

She knew it was not a fatal wound. With a swift kick to the side of his head, he dropped unconscious to the ground. Ending the man's loud irritating screams.

This left three more for her to play with. Her studied the last three. She quickly noticed these three, seemed to actual have some fighting skills. They had all stood back as the others attacked. Each studying her moves. Flipping her sai's in her hand, so the steel blades now faced outward. She took her stance waiting for their next move.

She didn't need to wait long as two men swiftly moved to attack. Both proved to hold much more skillful then the other three had been.

She smiled faintly enjoying herself as the two men proved to hold more skill then she had previously thought. She was so busy having fun toying with the two men. She failed to watch the third man. Something a genin would have noticed. How could she have been so stupid?

When she saw the umbrella open she fully realized, the fatal mistake she had made. He was a trained shinobi from the rain village.

Before she could react he had already used his senbon rain jutsu. She tried to move but she knew she was out of time. She closed her eyes. Waiting for the piercing pain of metal spikes to end her life.

For a second she could swear, she heard his smooth, dark voice calling her name. When she felt only a few metal senbon pierce her skin. Her pale eyes, flew open and she gasped.

There he stood, in all his glory. Subaku No Gaara, his sand swirling in front of her protecting her. She watched as it swirled around the rain ninja's frightened body. Snaking up his body and around his neck. The man barely uttered a scream before the loud crack sounded through the alley. His neck broken, nearly severed. She watched in awe as his sand slowly returned the body falling soundlessly to the ground.

She felt the biting sting, of the metal needles. Blood seeping, around the punctured wounds. With the rush of adrenaline, leaving her lithe body. She began to sway, darkness seeping into her vision. She knew she was slipping into unconsciousness and waited for the aching pain of hitting the ground to rack her body.

As her body tumbled forward she felt warm arms wrap around her. Gaara lifted her gentle up into his arms. Her head cradled against his warm beating heart.

His deep blue-green eyes stared down at her small battered body. Her long, dark eyelashes closed against pale creamy skin. His breath caught, as the moonlight drifted down capturing her beauty. She looked like an ethereal angel. Who had fallen, from the skies above to his arms below. The imagine only marred, by the crimson blood dripping, down her arms.

Letting out a long breath. Gaara leaped to the tiled roofs above him. With her safely in his arms he rushed them through the village and towards home.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o

Lemon warning for the next chapter!!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Her Heart

Gaara x Hinata

Warning: Contains Heavy Lemon (mature sexual content)

.  
Chapter 6

Jumping up onto the balcony he carried her to his bed, laying her down gently.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" He groaned walking into his bathroom to get the med kit.  
Hinata was speechless. Gaara had just saved her life even after all the hell she had put him through.  
Sitting on the bed, he began to pull the senbon metal sticks from her arms and leg. She tried to talk however, she just couldn't seem to get any words to come out. Her mouth just open and closed. Wrapping her wounds, he smiled up at her.

"You know I don't think I have ever heard you this quiet since you came."  
"Gaara...how…did?"  
"How did I know where you were? I followed you." he smirked. "You know it is not that hard to fake sleep, even to someone who has byakugan." He laughed. "I was awake ever since you woke up screaming from those nightmares... you seem to have every night." Hearing this she dropped her head on her hand grabbing her chest. As she felt that pain seize her again.  
"Hinata." His voice softly calling her name. His hand slowly lifting her head to look into his eyes, the other covering the hand on her chest. "Your pain will never go away if you keep burying it, with anger and rage. Trust me Hinata, I spent most of my life killing... trying to make my heart stop hurting." Her eyes grew wide as she heard his confession. "Hinata let me help you find your heart." His hand caressed her cheek softly. His eyes pleading her.

"Yes! " Her voice a mere whisper as his lips claimed hers. His lips so warm against her cold ones. His tongue parting her soft lips as his arms pulled her body tight against him. Fingers slowly moving, up her back to the zipper of her dress. Pulling it down, he let his warm fingers brush against her bare skin.

The sensation causing her to let out a soft breathless moan. Removing her dress he pulled away, letting his eyes take in her naked beauty. She blushed at the look of awe in his face.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, as his hands cupping her firm breasts. Moving his thumbs slowly, over her now perk nipples. Hinata gasped arching her back. Causing her breast to press further into his hands.

Her head dropping back, exposing the soft skin of her neck, which he claimed with his mouth. Her fingers moving up to thread themselves in his thick red hair. He slowly kissed and nipped his way down her velvet smooth throat to her breasts. His wet tongue slowly circling one of her hardened nipples. The sensation causing her to shiver in his arms. His slow teasing licks leaving her pink taunt nipple, warm and wet. Pulling slightly back, he blew cool air over the now wet nipple.  
She moaned his name loudly, as the erotic sensation of cool air and wet, met. Causing a line of sensation to run from her breast down to pool between her legs.

He smiled seductively,when he heard her moan out his name. Looking up at her he pulled away, pulling off his shirt in haste, before tossing it on the floor. Pulling her closer to him, his heated lips devoured hers. His body craved the touch of her firm bare breasts against his warm skin. It sent a fire raging through his body, hotter then any desert heat.

His breath caught when she pulled back, her fingers tracing lines over his chest. His body was so warm against her hands. Hinata's fingers trailed down his hard stomach to the belt of his pants. Her hands trembled slightly,as she removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He thought he would die as she slowly pushed them and his boxers off his hips. In his need he quickly tugged them all the way off.

He couldn't hold back the deep moan when her hands grasped his manhood. She slowly moved her hands up and down, causing him to moan even more. He stopped her hand before he lost it right then and there. Gaara's hands slid down the curve of her back to grab her ass. Both hands grabbing tightly, pulling her body even closer to him. Crushing her lips with his,his tongue fighting hers for dominance. Pushing her back against the pillows, Gaara's lips began to leave a trail of wet kisses down her throat. Reaching her perk breasts, he gave each of them a gentle nip with his teeth.

"Gaara!" She cried out breathlessly.She felt like she would drown, in all his sensual movements as he slowly continued his trail of kisses down her stomach. His hands quickly sliding her black lace panties down her slim legs. Throwing them over his shoulder as he spread her legs apart, running a finger slowly across her wet, slick, folds.

"Kami, you are so wet...so ...beautiful." He groaned heatedly.Letting his two fingers slid, into her heated core. Hinata moaned and arched her back. His fingers moving in and out. She was so warm as if a fire had engulfed her. She felt her her hands burying into his hair. Hips arching up into his seductive touch. He knew she was close, as he listened to her breath come out in heavy gasps. He moved his thumb, rubbing slow circles around her hard sensitive nub.

"Hinata cum for me." His deep voice pleaded to her.  
"Gaara!" she screamed as she felt her body explode in ecstasy. He smiled, how he loved to hear his name on her lips. Lifting his hand to his mouth. He licked each finger, savoring her unique sweet and spicy taste.

Moving up he laid between her legs. Deep, sea green eyes gazing into her pale ones. She smiled tenderly, her hand going to caress his cheek.

"Gaara…take me." She whispered softly. His mouth claimed hers, as he slowly slid into her tight, wet, warmth. He moved slowly at first,teasing her.  
"Gaara...p...please...uh...!"She cried out loudly. Desperate for more, as she felt a tighting need coil inside, begging for release.  
"Yes my love..."He breathed. He knew then, there was nothing he could deny her. She held his heart and soul forever.  
Pulling out he quickly he thrusted back hard. Each time faster. Her moans growing louder at each thrust. She arched her hips up to meet his thrusts, bringing him deeper inside her heat.  
"Uhh.. Gaara...I...I..."Her words failing, as she reached the height of her passion. His name coming out in one big gasp. As she fell over the edge tumbling into fevered ecstasy. Her feminine heat, wrapping tightly around him. Pulsing, throbbing... like his racing heart was. All of it sending him over the edge. Her name on his lips as he came. Filling her womanly heat with his essence.  
Lying on his side his breath ragged, he pulled her close. Wrapping her safetly in his loving arms. She buried her face in his neck and feel quickly into a deep sleep.  
For the first time in years,she had no nightmares of blood.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Finding Her Heart

Warning...Slight lime in this chapter

****

Chapter 7

The bright Suna sun coming through the open window woke Hinata from her sleep. For the first time she felt no pain in her chest. Instead she felt something new. She looked over at his sleeping face and smiled. He was so damn sexy. She sighed contently, snuggling closer to his warm naked skin. Gaara let out a soft snore. This made her giggle. who would have thought 'I didn't sleep for years Gaara' would turn into a snorer. At the sound of her giggles one of his eyes popped open and looked at her warily. She just giggled more when he pulled her close to his chest. His fingers tickling her side mercilessly.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning… I wonder why?" He teased. "Hmm…could it be this?"

His lips found hers as he pulled her soft naked body closer. His arms wrapping around holding her tightly against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she softly moaned into his hot searing kiss. His tongue brushing past her pink lips to dance with hers.

"Gaara?" She said when he let her up for air.

"Hmm?" He said as he began kissing down her throat till he reach one of her perk breasts. Taking the hardened nipple into his mouth. Reveling in the sounds that left her throat as he sucked harder.

"D…Don't you…uh….ahhh….. have meetings….oh yes Kami… this m…morning?" Her words coming out broken between gasping moans. She couldn't think straight with his hot wet mouth on her aching breast. She slid her finger nails up his side, causing him to shiver and groan, letting go of his prize.

"They can wait!" He growled his voice heavy with passion. "Your mine now!" He said as he pulled her under him. Spreading her legs wide, he pushed into her wet heat. Moaning at the sensation her body caused him.

"Kami you feel so good!" He growled into her. His voice deep with need.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

After Gaara had ravished her. They quickly showered which lead to another round of love making under the warm water. Finally exhausted the quickly dressed and went down for a very late breakfast. Temari and Kankuro went wide eyed when they walked in to the dining area to find Gaara feeding Hinata on his lap strawberries between kisses.

"Ahem…"Kankuro cleared his throat causing Gaara to look up slightly perturbed .

"We disturbing something?" His brother smirked. Temari just snickered behind her hand. She had never seen her baby brother act like this.

"Yes," Gaara replied flatly, returning his attention back to Hinata's warm, wet lips.

"Umm… Well you might want to know that councilman Taro is in your office and he doesn't seem happy you missed your meeting." Kankuro said scratching the back of his neck. Feeling awkward standing there while his little brother made out.

"Oh…I just can't stand that man!" Hinata growled pulling away from Gaara's arms. "I'll give him something to be unhappy about!" Her hands going to her sai's as she started to head towards the door.

"Whoa… there my little wild cat." Gaara grinned grabbing her arm before she went after the councilman.

"As much as I would love to watch you kick that insolent jerks ass. He is part of the Suna counsel. So you will just have to behave." Bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it.

"Fine! " She grumbled unhappily. "Can we at least finish breakfast and make the prick wait longer. " He smiled as he saw she was pouting.

"I think that …will work." He laughed leaning over to suck on her pouty bottom lip.

Kankuro and Temari joined them. All of them sharing stories and jokes. Hinata looked at Gaara and a strange feeling filled her heart again. The pain she was so use to had still not returned but this new feeling seemed to be growing stronger by the minute. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the three sand siblings, as they laughed at one of Kankuro's corny jokes. Looking at Gaara's laughing face her hand went to her chest as she felt this growing warmth fill her. What was this feeling growing inside her chest? Could it be…her heart mending!

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Please drop me a comment…Gaara will give you his cookies!!


	8. Chapter 8

****

Finding Her Heart

A Gaara x Hinata Story

Chapter 8

Hinata walked with Gaara to his office. She was grinning evilly, happy on the knowledge that jerk Taro was probably steaming mad, at their tardiness.

"You're enjoying this aren't you my little wild cat?" Gaara laughed as he placed his arm around her waist.

Hinata just laughed and then frowned slightly.

"Gaara do you ever feel a strange… I don't know…vibe coming from that perv Taro?"

"Well the man is a fucking ass that's for sure. He has always rubbed me the wrong way. Not to mention he has always had a craving for power. Let's just say… he was not too happy when I was appointed Kazekage. "He let out an annoyed long sigh. "Now I think he just wants to make my life miserable with his complaining. I swear he complains about everything, I do for our village."

"I don't understand? What has he to complain about? You have done a great job as Kazekage for the Sand village. It was your great leadership that helped to make the Leaf village and Sand village strong allies." She smiled up reassuringly at him. As that new feeling came over her chest, filling it with warmth.

He pulled her into his arms. Leaning down and capturing her in a passionate kiss. One that took her breath away. Letting her go reluctantly, he opened his office door.

"Councilman Taro my apologies for being so late." Looking at Hinata a small smirk appeared on his lips. "I was detained by a very important matter."

"Is that so Kazekage. I wonder…do you really have the village's best interests?" The man sneered. Before his eyes traveled over Hinata's lithe body.

At this Gaara grabbed the man by his shirt. His voice going deathly cold. "I think I told you before counselor Taro! Keep your fucking eyes to yourself around… Lady Hinata!" Before Hinata could say anything Kankuro threw the door open, his breathing heavy.

"Hinata… we need you… outside …we…found a man… trying to get into Gaara's room through the balcony. He gave us… a bit of a trouble….as we subdued him. I think… he maybe another assassin …figured you would want to interrogate him." Kankuro gasped between words, trying to catch his breath.

"Hinata go I will deal with councilman Taro." Hinata hesitated till Gaara gave her a firm nod, with his head.

Following Kankuro outside, she looked back through the large glass window of the Kazekage's office. She could see Gaara and Taro in a very heated argument and felt uneasy leaving him. Sighing heavily she followed Kankuro. They found Temari and three guards dragging, a very beaten, unconscious man.

"This the fucking guy?" Hinata asked icily. She wanted to kill the man right there. Ripping his heart out for trying to hurt Gaara.

"Yes," Temari replied. Hinata could hear the anger in her voice. She knew without a doubt Temari would also love to see this man dead by excruciatingly, painful means. "We found these exploding tags on him. Luckily we caught him before he could set them up. I think we definitely have ourselves another assassin." Walking over to the man, Hinata pulled his head up roughly by his hair. So she could get a good look at his face. Her pale eyes went wide at what she saw.

"It can't be!" She gasped stepping back, her hand trembling slightly.

"What is it Hinata?" Kankuro asked, concern filling his voice. "Have you seen this man before?"

"I…I saw him last night… at councilman Taro's house." Her mind raced as the pieces clicked together.

"Oh no!" She cried out, as she realized who was behind all the attacks. She knew she had to hurry. Leaving Temari and Kankuro standing there confused she raced towards the mansion. Her hands already pulling out her blue handled sai's from her waist. That's when she saw Gaara standing by window. He was staring out it absentmindedly, ignoring the annoying man in his office. He smiled as he saw her coming. What he did not see was councilman Taro. Standing behind him holding a knife up. Raised to strike the Kazekage down dead.

"Gaara!" She screamed her face filled with panicked fear. His face frowned, as he slowly realized something was wrong with her.

Knowing she had no time left to make it through the building and through the office door. She rushed forward, diving through the large glass window. The sound of glass shattering, crashing around her was deafening. Gaara had thrown his body out of the way of the window as her body slammed through it.

Pushing herself off the ground, Hinata cornered a wide eyed Taro. He began sputtering nonsense. His voice hysterical as he knew he had been caught. She ignored his pleas. Stabbing him through the heart in one quick thrust. Pulling her sai from his chest she stood back as his dead body slid down the wall. Turning around she rushed to Gaara's side. He was still face down on the floor.

"Gaara!" She cried as she rolled him onto his back. Looking down she saw her hands covered in blood. Her eyes went wide and she screamed hysterically.

"No!…no!…not again. So much blood…no!…Not Gaara please no!" Tears poured from her pale lavender eyes. "I failed you…No! No! No!" She screamed. Gaara grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly.

"Hinata!….Dammit Hinata stop I'm fine. It's not my blood." His voice trying to sooth her. "Look see… I'm not hurt." His hands going to his chest, trying to show her.

"Look see… it's not my blood…" His voice trailed off as he realized where all the blood was coming from.

"Oh Kami! Hinata!" He cried, his heart seized with panic and fear. Pulling her close, he laid her back in his arms. That is when she felt the searing pain . Looking down she saw the large piece of glass, sticking out of her abdomen. It wasn't his blood it was hers. Pulling it out she started to laugh hysterically. Warm tears pouring down her pale face.

__

'He's safe! He's safe!'

Repeating over and over in her head. That was all that mattered to her.

"Kankuro! Temari! " Gaara screamed, tears falling from his deep, teal eyes. Kankuro and Temari ran into the room followed by two shinobi guards.

Temari gasped when she saw the pool of blood surrounding Hinata. The blue haired woman's shirt soaked in crimson blood.

"Kankuro…Temari… hurry get help!" He screamed with rage. He cradled Hinata's body close to his chest. His dark eyes watching as her face became deathly pale.

"Oh Kami!… Hinata hold on!"

Hinata knew she was slipping away. Death would consume her soon. Lifting her weak trembling hand to his cheek, she smiled lovingly into his sea green eyes. Her heart filling with a tender warmth.

"Gaara…I…I… found my heart…in you." She whispered as darkness enveloped her.

"No! Hinata you can't die!…No… no!…Don't leave me! I love you Hinata!" Gaara screamed, as he cradled her body in his arms. His head buried in her long hair.

O.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

A/N Kami is Japanese for God

Please drop me a review they really make my day!!


	9. Chapter 9

****

Finding Her Heart

Chapter 9

Epilogue

It had been five years since she had last seen Konoha. Not once did she miss the village. In fact she would rather not even be here. This place felt so cold next to the warmth of the sand village. Yet here she stood, if it hadn't been for the anniversary of their deaths she would never have come back to this horrible place. This was never her home. No her home was back in Suna with her family.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her softly. "I still think you should have done this later. You shouldn't be traveling in your condition." She smiled up at him placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm fine… quite worrying. You know I had to come back for them." Slowly kneeling down, she lit the incense in front of carved grave stones. Placing the flowers in the vase of water he had set down for her. The sound of children's laughter and a dogs bark, hanging in the air. Warm, salty tears slowly welled up in her pale, lavender- white eyes.

"Shino…Kiba…Sensei….I miss you." Taking a deep breath she smiled softly." I lost my heart when you died but don't worry, I have found it again. It was in the strangest of places… Suna. In of all people Subaku No Gaara, my husband." She looked up at him smiling. He gentle squeezed her shoulder lovingly before turning and walking away. Looking back, at the headstones she sighed heavily.

"There are two other special someone's in my life I wanted you to meet." Gaara came up behind her, in each of his hands was a smaller hand. He smiled down proudly at his beautiful wife. How he loved her. He had come so close, to losing his own heart, that fateful day when she saved his life. She looked up at her family and smiled. Holding her arms out wide for those little hands.

"Shino…Kiba…I want you to meet our son Yuki and daughter Akira. I wish you could have met them. You

would have been great uncles. Kurenai you were like a mother to me and I would like you to think of them as your grandchildren. I miss you all so much." Tears began to slide, down her cheeks. As she let her three year old twins go play with Akamaru. Gaara bent down to help his wife up. She turned to him, her eyes full of love for her husband and children. His thumb gentle wiping her tears away.

They stood there for some time. Watching their children run after Akamaru. Yuki looked just like his father, messy red hair and stunning sea green eyes. Akira was the spiting image of her mother. With lavender moonstone eyes and indigo blue hair. Gaara always reminded her that she was just as much of a wild cat as her beautiful mother.

Leaning back into the warmth of his chest she sighed happily as his arms wrapped around her. Hands tenderly caressing her swollen belly, as he felt their third child kick.

"You ready to go home, beautiful?" He asked softly pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Yes! I already miss Suna." Smiling as she thought of their home.

"Hinata, I love you!" He whispered in her ear. Turning in his arms she looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her soft lips.

" I love you Gaara!" She smiled lovingly into those intense sea green that always mesmerized her. "Gaara… thank you for helping me… find my heart."

The End

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A/N

Japanese names…

Akira means bright dawn

Yuki means happiness

Please comment on this story. Pretty please!! Gaara's cookies for all!


End file.
